A Sleepy Western Town
by Wyn G. Aarden
Summary: The sleepy western town of Sanq is pretty quiet until a violet-eyed and black clad bandit arrives. YAOI, 13x11, 3+4, 1+R. 1x2. And also, 5xM
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Sleepy Western Town  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden, email: wyngaarden04@hotmail.com  
Pairings: Implied 13x11, 3+4, 1+R. 1x2.  
Warning: Yaoi, violence, AU, bad western, lemon if I can wrangle one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Too bad. I just borrow the boys and put them   
back at the end of the day.  
Comments: Please! Please! Flames will be used for chemistry experiments involving dangerous combustibles. Heh, heh.  
Note: The horse is Shados, not Shadow.  
  
A Sleepy Western Town  
  
Part 1  
  
It was a peaceful early evening in the sleepy western town of Sanq. Shop keepers were just closing their doors just as other establishments were opening their's.  
  
Sheriff Heero Yuy was escorting Miss Relena Peacecraft down the street to her residence as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Miss Peacecraft was firmly attached to his arm, and was chattering in his ear at great speed.  
  
Sheriff Yuy nodded genially and occasionally made a comment. He noted that his deputy Trowa Barton was deep in conversation with the youngest and most handsome millionaire in Sanq, Quatre Raberba Winner. Young Winner- and here Heero had to laugh, they were the same age- was smiling and doing most of the talking while Deputy Barton was nodding.  
  
It was reminiscent of the 'conversation' he himself was having with Miss Peacecraft.  
  
Miss Peacecraft was the younger sister of Zechs Peacecraft, another young man of good standing. The sleepy town was actually fairly prosperous place, with several rich landowners, the Peacecrafts and, of course, the Winner family.  
  
Heero let his eyes wander down the streets, taking in the cotton and buckskin figure of his partner, the simple but elegant white suit of the young blond boy, the ladies of the tavern opening up the windows, the shopkeepers bringing their produce inside, the sight of a richly decorated carriage, owned more than likely by one of the landowners.  
  
Must be Dekim, thought Heero as he saw the old man arguing with one of his guards. His niece, Miss Hilde Schbeiker, was talking to a young man in black that Heero didn't recognise.  
  
He held up a hand to stall any further talk from Relena's mouth. Relena looked vaguely upset but did as she was told. Heero focused on the young man but couldn't get a good look at him.  
  
The young man kissed Hilde's hand in a gentlemanly manner and then pulled himself onto the wagon. He grabbed a small chest and removed it from the top of the carriage.  
  
"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" demanded Dekim angrily. The young man pulled out a gun in the unlikely shade of green.  
  
"Now back off and no one gets hurt," warned the young man. The size of Dekim's watery eyes doubled as he found himself staring down the double barrel. He backed up and held up his hands.  
  
"Just d-don't hurt me," he said. The young man smiled ferally. He straightened and back flipped off the carriage and onto the black horse that had walked up, silent as a big shadow.  
  
The horse took off as his owner landed smoothly. Two shots fired off, one from each law officer. The young man slid from the saddle and hung underneath the horse. Once they had both missed, he continued on more normally.  
  
Heero stood there a moment, staring at the rapidly retreating back as he heard the indignant squawking of the robbery victim. Heero sighed and bid Miss Peacecraft goodbye and saw Trowa do the same to Young Winner.  
  
"This is going to be a long evening," commented Heero. Trowa laughed shortly as they went before the firing squad, so to speak. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Sleepy Western Town  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden, email: wyngaarden04@hotmail.com  
Pairings: Implied 13x11, 3+4, 1+R. 1x2.  
Warning: Yaoi, violence, AU, bad western, lemon if I can wrangle one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Too bad. I just borrow the boys and put them back at the end of the day.  
Comments: Please! Please! Flames will be used for chemistry experiments involving dangerous combustibles. Heh, heh.  
Note: The horse is Shados, not Shadow.  
  
A Sleepy Western Town  
  
Part 2  
  
A tiny black dot grew in the horizon. The rider followed something described as a 'path' by the greatest stretch of imagination. The barely discernible trail led through the brushy growth to a wooden house that had obviously seen better days. The white wash was stained from blowing dirt and blistered by heat. The front porch sagged horribly as a figure exited the house to watch the the rider approach.  
  
As the rider turned into the area of the house, the figure ran forward. "Did you- I mean could you have possibly..." stuttered the excited woman. Her hair was brown and hung loose to her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled in hope. She wore a white apron and a calico print dress that like the house had seen better days.  
  
"You mean... this?" asked the rider with fake nonchalance. He presented her with a small chest.  
  
"Oh... you got it back, thank you," she said as she cradled the chest like it was one of her children. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she said happily as she tried to hug the rider while they were still on the horse. The horse blew his nose at her, his version of a laugh. His rider laughed as well and dismounted, returning the hug.  
  
"Now think nothing of it, Mrs. Une. I was happy to help."  
  
"God bless you, Duo Maxwell, God bless you!" she said excitedly.  
  
"I don't need God's blessing while Shinigami has his hand on me, but I'll accept it just the same," Duo said, tipping his hat back with a smile. This unfortunately unbalanced his hat and it fell to the ground, letting his long braid of chestnut hair free and fall to his waist.  
  
The horse picked up the hat and offered it to Duo. Duo made a face at him and wiped off some of the drool on it.  
  
"Get along Shados, go find the water hole." Shados snorted, laughing at Duo but trotted off.  
  
"Please stay for dinner Duo," urged Une.  
  
"Well..." said Duo.  
  
"I've made my famous apple pie for dinner..." she said, hoping to tempt the braided boy to stay.  
  
"Hot dog! Sure I'll stay if I get to sample the finest cuisine in the west!" said Duo. He and Une walked towards the house. Une stepped in to put her chest away as her husband came from behind the house.  
  
"You found it then?" said the ginger haired man, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth.  
  
Duo nodded. "He hadn't sold it yet, I was lucky." Duo shrugged modestly.  
  
"We owe you a great debt Duo. I don't know how we'll repay you."  
  
"Think nothing of it, Mr. Treize. Listen, I know people who'd pay a pretty penny for your barbecued chicken and you wife's apple pie. You two really waste yourselves in this backwater town. You should think about heading further west or even east and maybe start a restaurant. Get away from the cheatin' landlords here." Duo's earnest expression took Treize aback.  
  
"Well, if you think we could do it. There's just the matter of money-" Treize was cut off as two hurtling objects crashed into Duo full force, staggering the black clad boy. He hugged the kids attached to his legs, picking up one and then the other, leaning them on his hips.  
  
"Duo!" cried the littler girl.  
  
"We missed you!" said the slightly older boy.  
  
"Well I missed you too Alex. And my Sylvia, you've grown since I saw you last," Duo teased, making the girl blush.  
  
"Ah missed you too," said a third child with much darker skin then the other kids.  
  
"Hey Mueller," said Duo, reaching to ruffle the boy's short dark hair.   
  
"Now, how about some dinner, huh?" Mueller grinned and the hired boy led the way into the house.  
  
Une smiled at the group and finished stirring the gravy. Despite the simple fare of mashed potatoes, gravy and barbecued chicken, the meal was delicious as was the apple pie and cream that followed.  
  
"Please stay the night," said Une as she cleaned up the supper, the kids helping.  
  
"Well..." started Duo.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease," begged the kids, three pairs of eyes boring into his.  
  
"Ack! I'm struck!" declared Duo, holding a hand over his heart. "Since you asked so pretty, sure I'll stay," he said. The kids cheered and threw themselves into helping clean up. Duo also helped.  
  
"Treize said you think we could start a restaurant back east?" Une inquired, voice soft.  
  
"Yeah. People would come from far and wide to sample your cooking, Mrs. Une and I don't lie. You'd do real well away from these dirty cheatin' landowners."  
  
Une sighed and stared off into the distance. "To go east... that would be so wonderful. But we have no money, and I simply can't part with those."  
  
Duo looked towards the chest. He didn't know what was in it, it wasn't his business. But he was very curious.  
  
Une dried her hands and carefully opened the chest. Duo walked over. Inside were a dozen perfect crystal statuettes, wrapped in flannel and stuffed with cotton.  
  
"They were my mother's. She gave them to me and every time I look at them they remind me of her." She smiled sadly and shut the chest.  
  
"Don't you worry ma'am, something will work out. I promise you that." Duo held a hand over his heart.  
  
"Thank you Duo, you give us hope." Une smiled at him and shooed him to bed.  
  
Duo chuckled and shut the door, sitting on the chair provided. It was across from a mirror and he looked into it. He sighed. The mirror told him that he had a heart shaped face with unusual violet eyes, framed by long, braided chestnut hair. His upturned nose was smudged with dirt, as were his cheeks and forehead. He sighed again. He poured some water into a basin and washed his face and dried it. Now his eyes were drawn to the shadows under his eyes.  
  
He stood and quietly slipped out the window. He whistled up Shados and saddled him. He took a pouch from one of the saddlebags and slipped back inside. Looking for the best spot for this, he spied the perfect place. There was a section in the living room where Une had placed statues of the Virgin Mary and Jesus and another saint. He placed the pouch under the saint's statue and slipped out.  
  
Duo mounted Shados and rode off into the night, stars winking down and lighting his path.  
  
A sliver of moonlight hit the pouch and Saint Hubert seemed to smile beatifically as the funds necessary to head east were filled by moon glow. (And that's how the chain of St. Hubert chicken restaurants was started... no, just kidding) 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Sleepy Western Town  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden, email: wyngaarden04@hotmail.com  
Pairings: Implied 13x11, 3+4, 1+R. 1x2.  
Warning: Yaoi, violence, AU, bad western, lemon if I can wrangle one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Too bad. I just borrow the boys and put them back at the end of the day.  
Comments: Please! Please! Flames will be used for chemistry experiments involving dangerous combustibles. Heh, heh.  
Note: The horse is Shados, not Shadow.  
  
A Sleepy Western Town  
  
Part 3  
  
In town, Heero and Trowa had been commissioned to discover the identity of the 'black bandit' as he was dubbed. In the tavern, the sheriff and his deputy were discussing the case as they waited for dinner.  
  
"So, any clues so far?" asked Trowa. He nodded to the waitress who placed a bowl of steaming beef stew in front of him and a fairly large hunk of bread.  
  
"Nothing," replied Heero, taking a spoonful of stew and blowing on it to cool it. "Thanks Catherine," he said to the waitress. The red haired girl smiled and crinkled her nose, freckles dancing in a cute manner. She flounced of with a wink to Trowa.  
  
"What was taken?" Trowa asked, tearing of a piece of bread dipping it into the stew.  
  
"He wouldn't say. He just said that it was a private matter that had no importance in the case." Heero rolled his blue eyes that matched the long sleeved cotton shirt he wore, with his badge pinned to it neatly.  
  
"Sounds like he's got something to hide. A man who had nothing to hide wouldn't act like that," said Trowa, sipping his cider, also brought by Catherine.  
  
Heero snorted and had a now cooler spoonful of stew. "Not bad," he commented to the stew. "You sound like you've been talking to that idealist Winner again." And because that was the very thing Trowa had been doing earlier, Heero meant it as a joke.  
  
A small vague smile appeared on Trowa's face. "Yeah..." he said, absently shredding a piece of bread.  
  
Heero shook his head and snapped his fingers in front of Trowa's face.   
  
"Trowa, the case?" Trowa blinked and came back to himself.  
  
"Yeah, the case. Well, after talking to Miss Schbeiker, she said that the guy was around our age, about your height. A real shorty," Trowa teased.  
  
Heero made a face. "Shut up Barton. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, she said his eyes were some colour. It can't be, she's read too many of those romance books." Trowa made a face identical to Heero's.  
  
"What colour?" demanded Heero.  
  
"Violet, according to her," said Trowa, taking another sip of his cider.  
  
"Odd," commented Heero and he took a long pull from his glass.  
  
"Any idea on the horse?" asked Trowa after a moment.  
  
"None. It's black, and as far as anyone could tell, naturally so. No markings, nothing unusual. Gear's pretty dirty."  
  
"Meaning he lives on the outskirts," pointed out Trowa.  
  
Heero pulled a face expressing ultimate distaste. "Great, dune hopping among the desert rats, just what we need."  
  
"This happen before, d'you think?" asked Trowa.  
  
"A couple of other strikes, mostly at residences. This is the most bold strike so far." Heero gave Trowa a look. "And I said to the pink horse, now that there's a fine tail... Trowa, over here please." Trowa snapped his eyes from the clock near the door back to Heero.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Heero sighed.  
  
"What's so interesting about the clock?" Heero asked instead.  
  
"Oh, it's just that Quatre invited me to play a duet with him at his home," said Trowa, the vague smile returning. Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Go ahead. If I figure anything out, I'll let you know." Trowa smiled at him and stood. Heero shook his head in amusement. "You know, if Winner was a girl, I'd think you two were courting." Trowa gave him a look to freeze water and left.  
  
Heero shrugged. He finished his stew and wiped down the bowl with the rest of Trowa's bread. Catherine came to take the dishes away. She looked vaguely disappointed that Trowa had left.  
  
"Now where did Deputy Barton go Sheriff Yuy?" she asked.  
  
"He had something to do Miss Bloom." She giggled.  
  
"Well dang!" she said, bringing the dishes back to the kitchen. Heero smiled as the owner of the tavern, Miss Sally walked over to the table.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" the older woman drawled. She half draped herself over Heero's shoulders, her two sandy blond braids dangling in Heero's face.  
  
"One of your apple turnovers would be nice and some more cider, please," said Heero, looking up into the pair of dancing light blue eyes above him.  
  
"One turnover, sure honey, but don't you want anything stronger?" she asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Can't drink on the job," said Heero. She laughed throatily.  
  
"Sure you can't. I'll get that for you Sheriff," she said, removing herself from him. Heero smiled and looked around. The tavern was peaceful, buzzing with the normal amount of chatter.  
  
The doors to the tavern opened, revealing a figure in a perfectly tailored grey suit. Icy blue eyes pierced the dim light and settled on Heero. The man strode forward and people moved to get out of his way. The platinum haired man stood in front of Heero, who appeared not to notice him.  
  
"Yuy!" said Zechs in a commanding tone. Heero looked up at him and yawned slightly.  
  
"Yeah Zechs?" Zechs' eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"I want to talk to you about my sister," he said tightly.  
  
"What about her?" Heero asked, stretching slowly.  
  
"I want to know what your intentions are? You were walking with her and practically pushed her away from you. She is distraught."  
  
"I don't know if you heard, but Dekim was robbed this evening. I needed to get to the thief and I didn't want her getting hurt." Heero shrugged.  
  
"But you didn't catch him, did you?" Zechs said, voice silky smooth. Heero stood slowly, every inch of him conveying a dangerous grace.  
  
"No, we didn't. I'm working on it," Heero said in a hard, halting tone. "And as for Relena, she's a nice girl."  
  
"I don't think you are working as hard as you could be," said Zechs, a sly smile on his face. "I think you need incentive. How about this, you can't see or speak to my sister until that bandit's swinging, deal?"  
  
"Your sister won't like that," pointed out Heero.  
  
"Well, I'll explain it to her," snapped Zechs. His demeanour smoothed to elegance once again. "Is it a deal?" Heero smiled ferally.  
  
"Mission accepted," he said, holding out his hand to shake. Zechs' mouth curled in distaste but reluctantly shook it, then immediately wiping it on his pants leg.  
  
Zechs turned on heel and left, leaving silence in his wake. The patrons slowly began talking again, once again creating a friendly buzz to counterbalance the distinctly *un*friendly buzz in Heero's ears.  
  
Well, at least I won't have to listen to Relena's constant chatter, he thought, then frowned at the thought. I shouldn't feel this way, thought Heero. I should be flattered that one of the richest ladies in town shows an interest in me, particularly with my history.  
  
Sally brought Heero his turnover and cider without so much as a peep or a flirtatious gesture.  
  
Heero continued to sit and frown as the tavern doors burst open. Heero was on his feet with gun drawn as the figure strode in, silver spurs clinking on the wooden floor.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" asked Heero, gun trained on the target. The man, fairly young, glared at him over the brim of his white hat. A coal black horse tail poked out from behind it. Obsidian eyes met cobalt blue ones, giving Heero the instant shivers. He wore black boots and white buckskin pants, a white vest and a black shirt underneath. A kerchief the colour of spilt blood adorned his neck.  
  
"I am Wufei Chang, bounty hunter." 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Sleepy Western Town  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden, email: wyngaarden04@hotmail.com  
Pairings: Implied 13x11, 3+4, 1+R. 1x2.  
Warning: Yaoi, violence, AU, bad western, lemon if I can wrangle one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Too bad. I just borrow the boys and put them back at the end of the day.  
Comments: Please! Please! Flames will be used for chemistry experiments involving dangerous combustibles. Heh, heh.  
Note: The horse is Shados, not Shadow.  
  
A Sleepy Western Town  
  
Part 4  
  
Duo sat down on a rickety chair in his newest "client" 's kitchen. The old man looked very tired as he brought the young man a cup of coffee. He sat at the table, drawing his fingers through his grey hair.  
  
"What can I help you with General Noventa?" Duo asked, sipping the coffee.  
  
"Just Mr. Noventa now Duo. I haven't been a military man in twenty years."   
  
He sighed heavily. "A few days ago, Dermail came here with a few dozen men. He said he wanted me to pay a rent increase, effective immediately. He demanded that I hand over the money now, or he would take it. I protested, I asked why. He just laughed and had me held down as his other goons ripped through my house. He didn't even take any money, there was only thing he wanted- my late wife Rebecca's necklace."  
  
Duo patted his shoulder in sympathy.  
  
General Noventa took a breath and continued. "It's a pale blue sapphire set in pale gold, the only real thing of value I had. His grand-daughter mentioned that she wanted one, but I said it was one of a kind. I would hardly be surprised if it was the real reason behind my 'rent increase'," the man said bitterly.  
  
"Don't you worry, they can't get away with this," said Duo firmly. "I'll get your wife's necklace back." Noventa smiled sightly.  
  
"You're a good boy Duo. Thank you." Duo smiled back.  
  
"Anytime sir, it's my duty." Duo stood and tipped his hat to the older man.   
  
"And thanks for the coffee." Duo walked out of the cabin and mounted Shados. He rode off towards the town of Sanq.  
  
I should make it in about a day or so, Duo thought, letting his mind drift to the past...  
  
"Solo! Hey, Solo!" an eight year old Duo called as he came home from swimming in the creek. Huge violet eyes peered around the corner into Solo's room, wary in case a pillow flew in his direction. Nothing.  
  
"Solo..." he called, a little afraid. He walked into his older brother's bedroom and gasped, holding one hand to his heart. He was-  
  
Shados whickered in concern. Duo blinked and patted his steed. "I'm fine boy, just fine." He stared out into the endless wasteland, and proceeded on to Sanq. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Sleepy Western Town  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden, email: wyngaarden04@hotmail.com  
Pairings: Implied 13x11, 3+4, 1+R. 1x2.  
Warning: Yaoi, violence, AU, bad western, lemon if I can wrangle one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Too bad. I just borrow the boys and put them back at the end of the day.  
Comments: Please! Please! Flames will be used for chemistry experiments involving dangerous combustibles. Heh, heh.  
Note: The horse is Shados, not Shadow.  
  
A Sleepy Western Town  
  
Part 5  
  
Heero holstered his gun and let out the breath he'd been holding.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, a little more calmly.  
  
"I heard about the bandit. I'll be bringing him in," Wufei said, fixing a hard stare on Heero.  
  
"Why don't you sit down and we'll talk," suggested Heero, motioning to the table.  
  
"Hn," Wufei said. He plunked himself down in Trowa's chair and thumped his boots on the table, narrowly missing Heero's turnover.  
  
"Why don't you have a bite to eat and we'll discuss things." Sally bustled over.  
  
"What can I get you sir?" she asked nervously. Wufei picked up Heero's glass and sniffed it.  
  
"I'll have what he's having," Wufei said, making a 'I'm soooo going to regret this' face.  
  
Sally bobbed in acknowledgement and brought back cider and a turnover for Wufei.  
  
Wufei sniffed the drink suspiciously and took a sip. He almost smiled when he realised it was just cider.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Heero asked, taking a bite of his turnover.  
  
"East. Far east."  
  
"Like how far?"  
  
"Washington D.C." Wufei replied, also biting into his turnover. "Umm."  
  
"What brings you out this far?" Heero asked.  
  
"Like I said, the bandit," Wufei said, shrugging.  
  
"How did you hear about him all the way from Washington?"  
  
"This isn't the first town he's pulled this in," Wufei said. He took a long drink from his glass.  
  
Heero leaned forward, avoiding Wufei's feet. "Listen, I want you to be straight with me. I'll tell you what I know, if you'll return the favour."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Fine. Your bandit has a serious track record, spanning from the Mississippi River Delta to here. He's struck dozens of towns, using the same method. He breaks into rich men's houses, talks up the ladies of the house and takes an undisclosed item or items, rarely cash. He normally moves on to the next town after a few strikes. Always in black, always on a black   
horse. I have a few descriptions from a number of ladies. Most describe him around five feet, with an unlikely eye colour of violet. No one has seen his hair, ever. He's very careful and the civilians won't talk."  
  
"Interesting," commented Heero. Wufei gave him an irritated look from under the hat.  
  
"Elaborate on 'interesting'. Please."  
  
"Well, he seems to view himself as a Robin Hood figure, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor-"  
  
"Him," inserted Wufei swiftly.  
  
"And he won't give anyone a look at his most distinct feature. That's what's interesting."  
  
"Now it's your turn to say what you know," said Wufei, consuming his turnover quickly.  
  
"You said it, basically. He's robbed several rich people in this area, his most recent strike was in town, just before sunset."  
  
Wufei looked up. "He struck in town?"  
  
"Yes. He robbed a carriage. Anyway, from the appearance he looks like he's been staying in the outskirts."  
  
Wufei nodded. "I'll scout out the area in the morning. What else?"  
  
"He was amazingly fast and agile. He also pulled a gun that looked like it was green."  
  
"That's important. Can't be too many of those around."  
  
Heero shook his head in amazement. "I just can't believe this guy. His plan is so simple and yet so effective."  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you actually *admire* this pond scum?"  
  
Heero glared at him. "Hell no. Bandits are dangerous, worthless criminals. I want them all to rot in Hell!"  
  
Wufei smirked. "Excellent. I look forward to working with you..."  
  
"Sheriff Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." Wufei lifted his glass.  
  
"To victory." Heero clinked his glass with Wufei's.  
  
"To victory." They drank the cider down solemnly.  
  
"Now, what do they have in the way of hotels here?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us? My partner and I have rooms above the office."  
  
"Partner?" Wufei asked. He moved his feet off the table, and stood up. Heero stood as well.  
  
"Yes, my deputy Trowa Barton. You can use his room." Wufei laughed as he exited the tavern. The night air was cold and the stars glittered like jewels resting in dark blue velvet.  
  
"How generous of you," he said dryly. Heero shrugged.  
  
"I have a feeling that he won't be returning tonight anyway." 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Sleepy Western Town  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden, email: wyngaarden04@hotmail.com  
Pairings: Implied 13x11, 3+4, 1+R. 1x2.  
Warning: Yaoi, violence, AU, bad western, lemon if I can wrangle one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Too bad. I just borrow the boys and put them back at the end of the day.  
Comments: Please! Please! Flames will be used for chemistry experiments involving dangerous combustibles. Heh, heh.  
Note: The horse is Shados, not Shadow.  
  
A Sleepy Western Town  
  
Part 6  
  
The two young ladies were hanging upside down, calmly sipping tea as if nothing was out of the ordinary. A necklace hung from one's neck.  
  
Sapphire and pale gold, that's it, thought Duo as he hung from a tree limb. He sat up on the limb and jumped off. He dusted himself off neatly and made sure his braid was tucked under his hat. He went to the door and rang.  
  
A young lady with long blond hair and the necklace answered.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Hello, my name is Joe Avon (hello, Avon calling) and I must say that you are as lovely as I heard you were."  
  
"Excuse me?" said the girl, arching a split eyebrow..  
  
"Why, surely you've heard of me! I am a famous artist from New York." He sounded hurt.  
  
"Oh... of course," she said, not really believing him. "Please come in. I have a friend over and I was expecting someone."  
  
"That's fine, I could come back..." he said turning away slightly.  
  
"No no! Please, I'm sure they won't mind," she said, grabbing his arm and giving him what she thought was a dazzling smile. Instead, she looked predatorial.  
  
"Well, if you insist," he said, entering. He saw another blond girl, dressed in white, sipping tea in the salon. She looked up, wrinkled her nose in distaste and went back to sipping her tea.  
  
Duo decided right away that he didn't like her.  
  
"Ah yes," he said, adopting a sophisticated tone. "The lighting falls just so..." he looked around, deciding to take a measure of revenge against the ruder of the two blondes and kick her townie behind out of her chair. "Miss, you will need to move, the lighting is perfect where you are sitting."  
  
"Excuse me?" said the girl, looking angry enough to strike him.  
  
"Relena, please, let me sit there while Mr. Avon paints me," said the other blond. Relena made a face but moved to a low couch.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Relena for your cooperation," Duo said smoothly, chuckling internally. There was no need to hide his amusement and a broad grin spread across his face. Relena narrowed his eyes at him. There was something very familiar about him, but she couldn't recall...  
  
"Dorothy, are you quite sure that this person is who he says he is?" Relena inquired, staring hard at this 'Mr. Avon.'  
  
"Of *course* he is," Dorothy said firmly. "He's from New York."  
  
Duo almost choked but managed a serious nod. I will really tarnish the reputation of people from New York, he thought. I do hope they'll forgive me.  
  
"Now, Miss Dorothy, if you would be so kind to sit facing the left. No just a little. Perfect." Dorothy posed and Duo took up the canvas and charcoal pencil and began randomly drawing on the canvas. Looking very serious, he looked over at Dorothy and ducked behind the canvas to chuckle silently.  
  
After a minute or two, he stood up, frowning. He walked around Dorothy, inspecting her seriously. After about ten circuits, he stopped in front of her and cried "Aha!"  
  
"What is it?" Dorothy asked, distressed.  
  
"That...what is it supposed to be, a necklace?" Duo asked, tone as disgusted as he could manage. It was easy, he let his disgust for her pass into his tone.  
  
"Why yes, it was a recent gift from my grandfather. It was very expensive..." she started. Duo held up a hand to forestall any more. What a liar, he thought, anger passing onto his face. Your grandfather didn't pay a red cent for that.  
  
"Your grandfather was foolish to pay so much for a cheap bauble," he said sharply. "Take it off." Dorothy's eyes widened but she undid the necklace and placed it into Duo's waiting hand. Duo smiled widely.  
  
"Ah! Much better!" he said, seemingly pleased. He slipped the necklace into his pocket and sat back down at the canvas. He began drawing again, letting his mind rove as his hand moved over the surface.  
  
The door rang and a butler went to answer it. Duo could hear talking but he was falling into the drawing, almost not in control.  
  
"Hello? Miss Dorothy, Miss Relena, what's going on?" asked a light tenor voice. Duo looked up, gasping slightly as if he had been holding his breath. A young blond man in a white suit stood a few feet away from him, holding an equally white hat in his hands.  
  
"Why hello Quatre," said Relena. "A Mr. Avon, an artist from New York has come to sketch Dorothy. Isn't that nice?" she continued, pure malice dripping from her voice. Quatre placed a hand to his temple momentarily and smiled at her, bowing politely.  
  
"Of course it is," he said. He walked over to Duo, who quickly hid the painting.  
  
"Or, should I say," Relena said, standing and advancing towards the servants quarters. "The black bandit who robbed Mr. Dekim a few days ago!" she yelled towards the servants. "Help! Help! The black bandit has stolen Miss Dorothy's necklace!"  
  
Duo stood quickly and ran for the open window. Quatre drew his pistol, aiming dead on for Duo's back. A pain filled his heart and he moved the sight so he would certainly miss. He shot, missed and Duo escaped out the window, quickly hailing his horse and jumping on and rode off just as people were running to catch him.  
  
Dorothy moaned and wailed the loss of her necklace and commended Quatre on his bravery. Relena fumed as she yelled at the servants for taking so long. Quatre walked over to the canvas and picked it up. "I understand why you do what you do and I will try to help you, for his sake," he said to the canvas, staring at the sketch of a man about eighteen with long hair spilling over his shoulders and sad, sad eyes. 


End file.
